Chloe All Over
by doeme227
Summary: Set at the end of a summer spent together, Beca doesn't want Chloe to leave.


**Dedication: Well this is for Rosie, the sarcastic light of my day who thinks she's 'all that'…and **_**is. **_**—- Except she totally wrote the end bit herself. **

**A/N: Oh god, I'm so sorry. This is gonna be painful. Forgive my writing! The song used is 'Jamie All Over' by Mayday Parade and there's a tiny extra small snippet of 'Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars. Enjoy!**

She loved the feel of those hips grinding against hers. The hands that framed her waist held her securely in place as the rest of her girlfriend's body reacted to hers in time with the music blasting.

Chloe couldn't get enough of the body pressed up against hers. With Beca living in LA after being offered a lucrative position at a respectable production company after graduation and Chloe still in Georgia at med school, both women used any spare time spent visiting each other as much as possible.

This was exactly why they found themselves pressed against each other as close as possible in a packed out club in the heart of LA. Chloe had surprised Beca a few months previous by showing up on her doorstep late at night claiming she 'couldn't sleep' without the brunette in one breath and telling her in the next that she'd have to put up with a summer long visit. Unsurprisingly, neither of the women got very much sleep that night.

As the current song faded out, a familiar guitar rift started that made Chloe yell in excitement as she spun in her girlfriend's arms and yelled at her.

"I love this song!"

Beca chuckled as she recognised the tune and felt the amusement wash over her as she thought about how literal the lyrics were to how she and Chloe had spent the last few months.

**I had a dream last night we**

**Drove out to see Las Vegas**

**We lost ourselves in the bright lights**

_It was spur of the moment, but that was why Chloe adored her girlfriend. Having mentioned in passing to Beca months earlier that she had never been to Las Vegas, the brunette had woken Chloe up at 5am and bundled her into her vintage jet black Ford Mustang that she had humorously enough won from a bet against a high profile artist she had been working with._

_The 4-hour drive passed relatively quickly and before she knew it, Chloe was standing on the Las Vega strip staring around in wonder. Feeling Beca slide an arm around her waist, Chloe turned to her and pressed a deep kiss to her lips._

"_Thank you." _

_Beca could only nod mutely as she stared at her girlfriend before grabbing Chloe's hand and pulling her towards Fremont Street to watch the lights dance in the eyes she loved so much._

**I wish you could have seen us**

**Begging for change to get home**

**Or at least San Francisco**

"_This is ridiculous." Beca grumbled as she hung up the phone to the bank and turned to her girlfriend sat atop the bonnet of her car._

"_It's kinda funny…" The redhead offered trying to keep the smile off her face._

"_Please, do tell how this is funny in the slightest?"_

"_Well for starters, you have that cute crease in your forehead that you get when you're upset." Chloe said as she raised a hand to smooth over her girlfriend's face. "And also you left your bag on the roof of the car and drove off, losing everything in the process." She finished with a wide smile._

"_You're getting far too much satisfaction out of this."_

"_It's a good thing I came with you on this little trip otherwise you might have found yourself stranded in San Francisco with no money and no way to get home, begging for change. Personally, I think you should be thanking me right now." The redhead purred as she pulled the brunette to stand between her legs, wrapping both arms around the shorter girl's neck._

"_And how am I supposed to do that?"_

_Chloe used her arms to reel in the brunette so that their faces were inches apart._

_Wrapping her legs around Beca's waist to bring her closer still, Chloe whispered, "I think you can figure that one out yourself." _

_Beca suddenly found herself facing an empty space as Chloe jumped off the bonnet of the car and sat innocently in the passenger seat._

_Beca momentarily closed her eyes. "Fuckin' tease."_

**Let's put a ten on the high card**

**And spend a summer on the west coast**

" _You just cleaned me out again!" Beca complained loudly as the redhead took the last $10 of her money in the poker game._

"_You sound surprised by that."_

"_I'm surprised by everything you do. You do it all so perfectly." Beca praised._

"_Uh huh. You're not getting your money back." Chloe said, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend._

"_Worth a try." Beca grinned as she stood up and walked out onto the balcony of her oceanfront apartment. It was a warm night, a perfect summer evening and as she gazed out into the distant ocean a pair of arms slipped around her waist from behind. _

"_$10 for your thoughts?" Chloe whispered cheekily into her ear._

_Beca leaned back into Chloe's embrace as she tilted her head back to capture the redhead's lips in a sweet kiss. "I'm just so happy right now."_

_Chloe smiled softly and turned Beca round to face her fully. Snaking her arms back around the brunette's waist, Chloe pressed Beca into the balcony wall as she sought out her lips once again. What started as a soft kiss soon turned into a passionate embrace as both women clutched onto each other to keep themselves grounded._

"_We should… go inside." Beca muttered in-between kisses. Somehow, having sex on the balcony of her apartment and giving the public below them a show was not on her to-do list._

_When Chloe finally broke her grip from Beca's waist, the small brunette took her hand and led her back into the apartment. Leading them both to her bedroom, Beca pushed Chloe down to the bed and climbed atop of her, kissing every bit of skin she could find._

"_You're so beautiful…" Kiss. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world" Kiss. "You're absolutely perfect…" Kiss. "I'm so happy you're here with me…" Kiss. The DJ continued to kiss her way up Chloe's body until she was looking intensely into the bright blue eyes of her lover. "And I Love You with everything that I am Chloe Beale."_

_Feeling the redhead's hands wrap around the back of her neck, Beca let herself be pulled down into a sensual kiss designed by Chloe to take her breath away._

"_Mmm. Beca?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_You're still not getting your money back." Chloe smirked as Beca pouted at her._

**Down and to the left**

**(Here's a map and the pen, the place you pointed at)**

**Be California's best**

**(All I ask, all I ask)**

Beca was brought back to reality by the feel of Chloe's lips brushing against her ear, whispering the lyrics to her as their bodies continued to move as one.

Feeling her gaze draw round to her girlfriend's eyes, made impossibly brighter by the lights of the club, Beca felt a rush of affection overcome her.

Slowing the movement of her body despite the pace of the beat, Beca took her hands from Chloe's waist and trailed them round to her back, relishing in the feel of her girlfriend's body so close to hers. As she held Chloe's gaze with her own, Beca felt the lyrics stir more memories of the summer gone by.

**And please don't tell me that I'm dreaming**

**When all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you**

_It had been Chloe's idea to watch the sunset together and Beca knew exactly where to watch it from. _

_As Beca settled down on the blankets in front of the car, the redhead lowered herself in between her lover's legs and rested back against the smaller woman, both of them looking out to sea where the sun was dipping closer to the edge of the horizon with every passing minute._

'_Perfection.' Beca thought as she tightened her arms around the red head and ghosted her lips across the neck in front of her._

_Feeling Chloe's head drop back to her shoulder, Beca saw the small smile playing on her girlfriend's lips. Bringing her lips to the redhead's ear, she began to sing softly. "__And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, 'Cause girl, you're amazing, just the way you are…" _

_And as the sun finished its final descent and the darkness began to edge through the sky, the two women remained where they were, relishing the knowledge that this wouldn't be the only sunset shared together. _

**If I roll over when it's over**

**I'll take this Cali sunrise with me**

**And wake up with the fondest memories**

The feeling of Chloe's hot breath on her cheek drew Beca back to the club scene she was in. Seeing Chloe's questioning look at her, the brunette slipped her hands under her girlfriend's shirt, pulling her as close as possible and capturing her lips fiercely.

Beca wasn't sure why it was now, in the middle of a packed out club she decided to get reminiscent of their shared summer, but recognized that it was most likely the fact that Chloe was leaving at the end of the week. 3 days left before they returned to reality, leaving only memories for comfort in the loneliest of times.

Beca held Chloe's lips against her own for as long as possible. Chloe, sensing the sudden need radiating from her girlfriend, moved her hands to Beca's shoulders before slowly running them down the brunette's arms and up to the hands that held her in place. Taking Beca's hands in her own, Chloe placed them on her own waist once again before pulling away from the lip-lock and quirking an eyebrow at the lover as the next verse of the song filtered through the haze between them.

**We made love by the ocean**

**As the waves crashed around you**

**Sunsets never were so bright**

**And the skies never so blue**

_Not many people were aware of the small, hidden path behind the bushes at the edge of the cliff at the back of Beca's apartment. Beca herself had only found it after accidently falling through said bushes after a drunken night out with her colleagues. She had been surprised after her fall when, instead of falling to her death, she had landed on a narrow downward path. _

_The next morning after deciding to go to bed instead of navigating the small path in the darkness, Beca returned to explore. _

_After following the path for approximately 15 minutes, the brunette could see she was almost at sea level. After a few more minutes, Beca was pleasantly surprised to see that the end of the path had led her to a very small, secluded beach surrounded by the cliffs she had just navigated down, effectively shutting it off from view unless passing by closely on the water._

"_I love it here." Chloe called out one day as she lounged on the small stretch of sand in her bikini. "I can't believe you found your own strip of paradise here." She chuckled._

_Beca looked up from where she had been setting up her battery-powered iPod speakers with a playlist of her mixes and felt her jaw drop. The way the sun bore down on Chloe had created a glow around her that rendered the brunette breathless._

_After making sure their belongings were secured ontop of the rock she'd placed them upon, Beca slowly made her way to Chloe, taking in everything about her as she went. Her hair, perfectly sprawled across her shoulders and down her back, taking on an even more vivid colour red in the sun. Her relaxed posture, leaning back on her elbows lazily, one leg bent at the knee. The content look on her face, eyes closed and a smile so serene that it stopped Beca dead in her tracks._

_Seeing Chloe open one eye and reach a hand out to her, the brunette found herself shuffling over to her girlfriend, sitting next to her on the sand once she got there._

_Resting back on her own arms and tilting her head back to enjoy the hot summer day, Beca suddenly found herself straddled with a hot, eager mouth on top of hers, prying her lips apart to claim her tongue. Wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist, Beca returned the kiss with equal passion, letting a guttural moan escape her as the redhead ground her hips down roughly. _

_Rolling over, Beca pressed Chloe into the warm sand as her hands made quick work of the bikini in her way. Leaning down to capture the soft nipple in her mouth, the brunette trailed a hand down the redhead's body skimming her fingers over the taller girl, stroking up and down until there were strained hips and pleading blue eyes looking down at her._

_Sliding one finger into the redhead, the effect was instant. Adding a second brought about a moan from Chloe's lips that almost sent Beca herself over the edge. As a rhythm began to build, the brunette could feel her own bikini coming away from her body and a hand gliding up the inside of her thigh. Burying her head in Chloe's neck, Beca added another finger and quickened her pace, biting down hard on the bare shoulder before her when she felt the redhead's hand roughly fill her._

_As two women fell into a familiar rhythm, Beca could feel Chloe's pleasure reaching the edge. Using her thumb to put pressure down on the little bundle on nerves and following it up with a flick of the digit, the effect was instant as Chloe tensed up and whimpered Beca's name as her orgasm took over her, the feel and sight of Chloe coming enough to send Beca herself over the edge with her girlfriend with a moan of her own._

_As the two lovers came back to reality, Beca shifted off of Chloe, lying next to her and facing her. As their bright eyes met, Chloe pushed forward to press a slow kiss to Beca's lips, trying to convey all her emotions to the brunette. Opening her mouth to her girlfriend's welcome advances, Beca felt her head spin lightly from the pleasure flowing through her in that moment._

_Pulling back slightly, Beca raised her hand to brush the red hair from her girlfriend's eyes. Pressing one last soft kiss to her girlfriend's lips, Beca opened her mouth to speak. "I Love You Chloe Bea-aaarrhhh!" Her sentiments cut off as the incoming tide splashed around them unexpectedly. _

_Looking down at her girlfriend, so beautiful in fits of laughter, Beca knew that she was the one. Chloe was the one that she was meant to be with._

**You opened up into my arms**

**And we laughed as I held you**

Chloe threw her head back in laughter as she saw Beca singing the lyrics of the song to her.

Beca swayed the two of them back and forward, seeing an unusual gleam enter her girlfriend's eye as the redhead put her lips close to her ear and whispered the next line of the song.

**I'll never go back to Georgia**

Beca felt a frown cover her face as Chloe pulled back to look at her. Upon seeing her girlfriend's face, the redhead grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the club, not slowing down until they were half a block away and tucked into a small doorway out of sight.

Chloe brought her hand up to Beca's face. "Beca…"

"Don't, please." The brunette interjected as she felt the tears build in her eyes.

"Beca, I'm not…" Chloe tried until she was interrupted again.

"Chloe I can't stomach the thought that you're leaving." Beca started as the tears fell down her cheeks. "I just want us to be able to start our life together _now_. I don't want you to leave me again."

"I'm not going anywhere Beca…"

"But you are! You have to go back to school and I know it's just one more year but what if something happens and you suddenly realize that you really could do so much better than me?! I don't think I could survive if you-"

Beca found herself cut off suddenly by a pair of soft lips. Sinking into her girlfriend's body, the brunette threw all the emotion she was feeling into the kiss, desperate to communicate exactly how she felt.

As Chloe broke the kiss she leant her forehead against Beca's and looked deeply into the dark blue eyes that held so much love for her.

"I'm not going back Beca." She broke the news.

"Wait what? What about school? You can't just leave now, you only have one year lef-" The brunette found herself cut off again as Chloe covered her mouth with one hand, the other wrapped low around her waist.

"If you stop talking and let me continue, I'd be able to tell you that I transferred to Keck. I got the confirmation yesterday. I'm not leaving Beca."

"You're not leaving?" The confused DJ asked.

"I'm not leaving." Chloe repeated with a broad smile as Beca threw herself at her lover, capturing her lips in a passionate embrace.

"Home. _Now_."

**Whoooooooeeee! I apologise guys! I know it was choppy and all that, plus the sex scene was a little awkward. Oh well! Either way I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Thanks to Rosie again for it was her idea!**


End file.
